Harry Potter and the Camp Jewel Drabbles
by knittingchampionofnarnia
Summary: Just some drabbles me and my friends made up at camp. They are really funny. Pls R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 You Owe Me 10 Gallions

**A/N: Hey peeps, my and my friends wrote these during camp, just a bunch 'o' drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: does a 13 yr old blonde look like J.K. to u?**

You Owe Me 10 Galleons

HP 5:

About Cho Chang just after Christmas:

Hermione: Did you kiss?

Harry: Nods

Ron: (jumps over to Hermy) YOU OWE ME 10 GALLEONS!

(Many years later Ron, Hermione, and Harry share an apartment, Harry leaves and Hermione and Ron start "snogging" Harry comes back in search for his wand.)

Harry: DAMN IT, NOW I OWE GINNY 10 GALLEONS!


	2. Chapter 2 I Took Your Advice

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K.R Ron and Hermione would actually_ have_ a bet about Harry and Cho, oh well looks like I'm not her.**

**A/N: I'm very sad about not getting reviews, oh well, hopefully you like his one better, after this I have a good one where we describe Cho, very funny actually.**

**I got some bad news that I will not be able to go to my CJ reunion because of my dad's 50th b-day, so there will be no new fics after "Z-Snap" which I actually need to still import, but I really only add these when I get the time cough never cough!**

**On With The Fanfic:**

I Took Your Advice

(Harry's reading up in Ron's room in the burrow, Ron enters.)

Ron: Harry, can I ask you for some advice?

Harry: Not paying attention Sure… ya.

Ron: I really like Hermione, I really, really like her. I want to tell her, but I don't know how, what do I do?

Harry: Still really not paying attention Just do what I did with Ginny.

(Ron, a little disturbed but still helped leaves the room, he comes back in 5 minutes later)

Ron: I took your advice.

Harry: How'd that work out for you?

Ron: Nodding Really well, yeah.

(Ginny runs in)

Ginny: Hermione's fainted!

**A/N: This is one of my favorites… when I'm done I'll give you my favorites in order.**

**Review… You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3 You Suck With Girls

**Disclaimer: I 3 u, u 3 me, And I know u won't sue me, cause we all know I'm an unsuccessful writer, please try to make the lawyers go away!**

**A/N: YAY! The description of CHO is finally out!**

**BTW: These don't get much longer, just much funnier so don't give up hope! I had to remember to get permission from moi camp friends that came up with these with me so that's y this took so long!**

**Gina must learn to read her e-mail more frequently.**

You Suck With Girls

(Ron and Ginny are sitting at the Burrow Kitchen Table, Ginny stands up and faces Harry, they pass each other and Harry takes her seat.)

Harry: What were you talking to Ginny about?

Ron: I want to tell Hermione that I like her, she doesn't remember the kiss because she fainted.

Harry: Why not ask me Ron gives him a look of skepticism. Okay, my advice before was not the best in the world, but.. I was absorbed in my reading.

Ron: No offence Harry, but you kinda… suck with girls.

Harry: I DO NOT!

Ron: (A/N: Description of Cho) Well, first you dated an insane, depressed, psy**cho**pathic Chinese girl, then you kissed my sister randomly and broke up with her at the end of the year…

Harry: I DID THAT BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT HER.

Ron: I know, I know. But, you still suck with girls.

**A/N: LOL did not realize the letters C-H-O in that order appeared in the word psychopathic.**

**Weird.**


	4. Sorry

_**Sorry**_

_How many ways there are to say it_

_But there is no way to explain it_

_My excuses are all wrong_

_It makes no sense_

_Why I take the path of least resistance_

_If I had my choice I'd write all day_

_Write, write, write till the sun turned grey_

_Instead I must do what I am assigned_

_Deal with family and friends aligned_

_So I beg from you_

_Your forgiveness_

_For I am_

_A Young Poor Mistress_

I am sorry about neglecting to update the stories I write I did not mean my small absences to be prolonged, but alas I have done wrong.

So I am sorry for not updating, InkWords, Rising Up Lily and James: Year One, Summer Writin', and last but not least because I love my friends: Harry Potter and the Camp Jewell Drabbles!

I will update as soon as I finish my current chapter, because they are all underway (JC drabbles first then probably InkWords, then Summer Writin' then Lily and James!)


	5. Chapter 4 Swim With The Squid

**Disclaimer:**

**M/S/G: We have decided to hold Fred and George hostage until they do our disclaimer! (laughs manically)**

**Fred: Not True!**

**George: You said before that we had to kiss you.**

**M/S/G: Well that too, but if you do the disclaimer I may consider letting you go… (sighs disappointedly) without the kiss.**

**Fred: What'd ya say George?**

**George: Oh fine!**

**Fred: Ink…**

**George: …Gothical**

**Fred: Does not**

**M/S/G: Sadly**

**George: Own a thing.**

**Fred & George: There, can we go now?**

**M/S/G: Nope.**

**(Fred & George nod to each other.)**

**(I, being the short minded moron that I am, unlock their door)**

**Fred & George: We've compromised.**

**(They lean over and kiss us on the cheeks. And they run away.)**

**(We touch our cheeks and our hearts soar with delight! Gina giggles like a REAL girl again!)**

**A/N: Took too long with Disclaimer, I couldn't remember what book or which guy it is that is all: stop giving out about my mum, so being the stupid one I am I wrote it for the fourth book with Seamus Finigin. (sp?)**

**On With the Fanfic:**

Swim With The Squid

(Book 4: HP and the Goblet of Fire)

(Ron and Seamus are mad at Harry because he's in the tournament, they are all yelling by the lake)

Seamus: STOP GIVING OUT ABOUT MY MUM!

Harry: I'M NOT!

Ron: STOP LYING!

(Seamus pushes Harry into the lake)

Ron: What did you do that for?

Seamus: HE WAS GIVING OUT ABOUT MY MUM!

(The boys look into the lake with curiosity and Hermione and Ginny come over)

Hermione: What happened?

Ron: Seamus pushed Harry in the lake.

Ginny: What did you do that for?

Seamus: He was giving out about my mum (pouts)

Ginny: That's no reason to through the fourth champion of The Tri-Wizard Tournament in a lake!

Hermione: Actually, now it's The Quad-Wizard tournament.

(Harry comes up riding the Giant Squid)

Harry: HAHA! I DID _NOT _DIE!

Seamus: And it's a SHAME really!

(Hermione grabs Ron's hand, Ginny grabs Seamus' and The Giant Squid squirts HP with ink.)

**Author's Note: There you go, another funny chapter by me, Sam and Gina, next to come: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!?!?!**

**LOL best one besides _you suck with girls_!**

**Well please leave a review, and I'm sorry for the delay in updating.**


	6. Chapter 5 What does that mean?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The burrow, I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Arthur Weasley, I do not own Fred Weasley, I do not own George Weasley, I do not own Ginny Weasley, I do not own Molly Weasley, I do not own Hermione Granger, I do not own Ron Weasley, I do not own Fleur Delacor, I do not own Bill Weasley, and I do not own Saint Mungo's for All Magical Maladies. I think that covers everything in this chapter.**

**Author's Note: I'MMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCK!**

**DID U MISS ME?!?!?!?! (silence) I thought not, also these are almost done.**

What Does That Mean?!?!

After dinner at the burrow Harry and Arthur are looking over Hermione's notes. Fred and George are in a corner discussing seemingly unimportant matters. Ginny and Molly are in another corner, and Bill and Fleur are in the last corner. And Hermione and Ron are doing dishes; first they are talking, and then yelling.

HERMIONE:

WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME?

RON:

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

Every stops what they're doing and stares at the door to the kitchen.

GEORGE:

_In a whisper_

You owe me ten galleons.

Hermione faints but only a thud is heard.

BILL:

What the bloody hell was that Ron?

Ginny and Harry come in, Ron is kneeling next to Hermione.

RON:

_Pointing to Hermione_

What does that mean? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!

GINNY:

Let's check.

Ginny mouths 'do rock' to Harry and they play 'rock-paper-scissors-shoot'. Harry looses intentionally.

GINNY:

It means no.

FLEUR:

TO SAINT MOONGO'S (Mungo's)!!!!!!

**A/M: BIBI until next time, sorry for the long await.**


End file.
